


Art for Hale of Heart

by aredblush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drawn for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahara/pseuds/Nahara">Nahara</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3296648">Hale of Heart</a> which I was lucky enough to snatch up for the <a href="http://sterek-big-bang.livejournal.com/">Sterek Big Bang</a>.<br/>Drawing art for this story was the most enjoyable thing, the only problem I stumbled on was that the story was far too enjoyable and I kept rereading it instead of working on the drawings :P</p><p>All the sparkles to my Smunchkin, beta extraordinaire ♥</p><p>These fanarts can be found in the body of the fic as well :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art for Hale of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hale of Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296648) by [Nahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahara/pseuds/Nahara). 



> Drawn for [Nahara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahara/pseuds/Nahara)'s [Hale of Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3296648) which I was lucky enough to snatch up for the [Sterek Big Bang](http://sterek-big-bang.livejournal.com/).  
> Drawing art for this story was the most enjoyable thing, the only problem I stumbled on was that the story was far too enjoyable and I kept rereading it instead of working on the drawings :P
> 
> All the sparkles to my Smunchkin, beta extraordinaire ♥
> 
> These fanarts can be found in the body of the fic as well :)

  


_The heart palpitates, the fast rhythm magnified by the dome of the jar._

 

 

 

 

_“You’re being weird,” Malia informs Stiles as they sit in Beacon Park with their frappes._  



End file.
